


Touhou 6.5:Demon in human skin

by 3AMSemenDemon



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Multi, Orcs, earfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3AMSemenDemon/pseuds/3AMSemenDemon
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl named Hong Meiling. Known for her long, red hair. A green Chinese dress, suited for martial arts. And a set of beauteous assets from front and behind, a “Chinese girl” at its finest.What exactly happens to Meiling, you ask? Something far from your imagination, and hopefully... nothing that ever happens to you.





	Touhou 6.5:Demon in human skin

The sunset’s yellowish colors paint the scenery, another full day of work for the youkais and humans alike. Meiling especially knows the bliss to see the sunset every day.

“Another well done job if I do say so myself!” Says the red haired youkai, yawning and craving for a Goodnight sleep already. “I wonder what Sakuya will make for dinner... Maybe taking my request to cook Chinese food for once! She is the perfect maid after all!” Sometimes, even Meiling misses her homeland. Not like the scarlet mansion isn’t fun enough to entertain her, but being part of a really small circle of Chinese youkai in all of gensokyo saddens every now and then.

“Don’t slack off even if is the last hour of your turn, Meiling.” Says a demanding and familiar tone of voice. Meiling turned around to see who it was, only for a thin finger to poke her shoulder. It was Sakuya Izayoi, the mansion’s maiden. A mere human which has somehow become stronger than her.   
  


Unlike Meiling, she takes her job seriously. Her body is petite, and stopping time with a maid dress everywhere she goes. Her body is pretty weak, and simply inferior to her Trained Yokai body and yet...

“I’m not slacking off! I’m enjoying the sunset! Today’s sunset reminded me of my homelands, but they have a much more beautiful one mind you.” Said Meiling, pouting. A mere human maid bosses her around all they wanted, and she’s getting sick of it. 

“Oh? “China” was it? That’s outside Gensokyo, right? I always wanted to visit it, of course, we can’t really go there for... An endless number of reasons. It would still be a nice experience. ” Said Sakuya, with her hand on her chin and thinking while watching the sunset along Meiling. 

“I know, I know, I can’t get out of gensokyo due to said numbers of reasons. The things I would give to see a panda, or even eat the food we had back there.” Meiling sighs, scratching the back of her head. Acknowledging the lack of hope to ever see her homeland again.

“.... If, by chance I cook one of those Chinese meals. Will you finally hear everything I say?” Sakuya’s curiosity is picked, staring at Meiling in a rather strange way.

“I-If you actually do cook them! And if they taste just as good! Then maybe, perhaps!” Meiling sounds nervous all of the sudden for some reason, knowing Sakuya will work her to death. But judging by how she asked, there will surely be something else added to their deal. “It’s a deal then...” Sakuya left, with a smirk on her face and an arm pushing up her petite maid breasts. That smug little maid was planning something for sure, and Meiling fears whatever it could be.

An hour has passed after dinner, Meiling’s request fulfilled by the skilled maid. She was too happy to even remember their deal, so happy that she has already gone to sleep. “Mmmghaaa... No more pork, I’m full...” She dreams of food and happy memories of her lands, drooling with a big goofy smile on her sleep. Her last genuine smile if you know where this is going.

“The ropes, Patchouli.” Sakuya says to her partner in crime for the occasion: Patchouli. The librarian of the mansion, who rarely exists her room, unless is something related to an experiment. They tied up the red haired Chinese Yokai, along a blindfold and a gag ball for safety purposes.

Her fat Rǔfáng going up as the rope is tightening around her body and arms, like a corset of sorts. Her curvy body becoming immobile, and even her mouth, unable to let out a sound. The sleeping Meiling does not notice, still dreaming of her pure joys of her life. Which have shown to be what she appreciates the most, aside the scarlet mansion.

When she finally regains her consciousness, it was too late. Her vision has turned full black, her mouth almost choking with her own saliva, and her body unable to undo the ropes around her. 

“MMMPPHMMPHHH!” The sounds of Meiling’s muffled struggles echo through the library, each struggle as sloppy as the next. “It is time, Patchouli. Work the magic that you’re so proud of, ” Meiling heard the mocking voice of Sakuya, giggling in ways she has never heard her giggle before. 

“As long as you do your part of the deal...” sighs Patchouli, showing no interest in Sakuya’s strange plans. Meiling was wordless, blindfolded... but all their dirty plans were revealed to her ears. She struggles once more, moving like a pity worm in the ground as her breasts often rub the floor.

“Forgive me, but this is important Meiling. The book I need is twice as worth it as your very life.” That last sentence gets Meiling desperate, sobbing even as she tries her best to escape. But earlier, on the beautiful sunset reminiscing of her homeland... The moment she made a deal with Sakuya, it was already over. 

Patchouli shoot magic at Meiling and... nothing really happened, in the first minutes at least. A pain has grown into her chest, a pain so heavy it felt like she was dying. But it wasn’t, this pain has turned into a mixture of pain AND pleasure.

Her front has been feeling heavier out of the sudden, getting heavier by the second. “MMPPPH!” She heard her cloth starting to tear up, not by brute force but by her own body! Her breasts were getting swollen up with milk, growing despite of the obstacles in the middle. Sakuya wouldn’t only enjoy the sight of their gatekeeper’s tits expanding like water balloons... she would take the first grasp on them to test the quality of Patchouli’s spell.

She bends over Meiling, snatching her breasts into her greedy hands and squeezing the torn up dress on the spot. Those thin and perfect maid fingers, knowing how to deal with this amount of meat so well, just like the pork she cooked for Meiling to enjoy.

“I heard it loud and clear, Meiling. No more pork, right? You’re full. But to be honest, I still need practice handling fat meat like this...” Sakuya herself helps those growing tits rip off the rest of the dress, revealing them raw just like she likes them. “Move over, Sakuya. I’m not done... You requested some “pork buns” too, remember? ” Patchouli says while preparing another spell.

Sakuya steps aside, allowing Patchouli to do her thing. The magic is once more shot at Meiling, targeting her rear this time. The same result repeats, unbearable pain, to a sudden bliss regarding the growth of their already big assets. The torn Chinese dress not longer recognizable in a body far too big for it to fit.

Meiling’s ass grows equally to her tits, both being large enough to call Meiling an Amazonian rather than a Chinese girl. With the fattest rear, and the milkiest bosom in scarlet mansion. Meiling’s “no weaknesses” title has been corrupted, adding this to one of her biggest weaknesses.

“M-Mmmphh...” Her muffled cries soon turn out like moans, her body being the first change in her radical change. “A job well done, expected from you, Patchouli. The mistress will love this body, but, we still need to test it. Patchouli, mind activating your magic circle now?”

At Sakuya’s request, she activates the magic circle below Meiling. All she could really do is useless, her fate decided by the coworkers she trusts so much. “Oh, let me just...” Sakuya stops time, almost forgetting the best part of all this. Removing the blindfold and the gag ball, as there is no point in hiding it anymore.

When time resumes to where they left, Meiling trembles as a huge black shadow emerges from the magic circle. It was green, bulky, and pretty ugly to say the least. And no, that’s not where stuff stops getting ugly. The loincloth covering the beast’s private parts is stretched, almost destroying the cloth itself. 

“Male Orc, right? Unlike females, these have a more monster-looking appearance and... you think this is the best choice, Sakuya? You could have asked me to give you a dick and-“ Her delicate finger shuts Patchouli from saying anything else, even going in her mouth to tease the librarian.

“I’m not into that sort of debauchery. I’m doing all of this for the mistress’ sake, not to please my own needs. Or your own needs for that matter... Leave it for another day, Patchy” She drags her finger out of her mouth, bringing it into her own and tasting the librarian’s sweet saliva. The silver haired maid smiling in a teasing way, for whenever they get dirty together in another day.

However, Meiling herself didn’t get much adorable flirting as those two were getting. Instead, she got a thirsty Orc untie her. Staring all over while Meiling herself is unable to carry this new body as well as her previous one.

“L-Leave me alone, you dumb pig Yokai!” Meiling, flustered and heavier than before stands in her fighting stance. Her arms press her fat tits together, as they cannot avoid these lecherous udders for its expanded sizes. Meiling’s legs showing her muscle mass at its finest performance with her large thighs finishing tearing up the rest of her dress when getting up.

She was furious, although naked, Meiling is able to put up a fight. “How about YOU make me leave?” A pretty pig-like laugh leaves his mouth, taunting the far shorter and weaker Yokai lady. Meiling clenches her teeth only by hearing him talk, and prepares herself to attack. One swing of her fists is enough to... ridiculous herself, her tits swaying all over the damn place just by swinging lightly. Her breasts make loud sloshing noises for the Orc’s pleasures.

“Keep shaking those, china girl! This please your future husband...” the loincloth was lifted by the force of his erected cock, pulling it up for the redhead to see a huge pair of hanging or balls. He’s not the biggest of ours, only being twice as taller as Meiling herself. Which is why she can at least reach his chest, and be at a perfect ball kicking distance.

“I’ll move them, alright? But to defeat you, kill you even!” Meiling’s breath goes calm, ignoring everything around her. Her leg raising up, kicking the Orc’s balls as hard as she could. Only to hear more of his laughs.

“Is that all you got? Pathetic.” He repays the favor, kicking off the martial artist into the ground. Meiling falls on her back, her fat rump working as cushions to absorb the impact. From below, Meiling witness what this monster holds. A long, veiny, and dirty green skinned cock. It isn’t fully hard at all, only with a half erected cock is enough to match half of Meiling’s height.

“Surprised? Orcs are big, powerful creatures with huge cocks. No other Yokai or human can survive being filled with this, but you can be the change” The Orc squatted on Meiling’s face, smothering her on his hanging, pent up nuts. His sweat dropping on her adorable face, its scent breaking her nostrils to no return. 

“Ggmmnhhguuugh!” Her brain melts within the smother of the hefty sack, all that cum is serious a threat. Meiling attempts to push them off with her strengthen arms, they’ve all this time to carry all sorts of heavy items for the mistress. However, the Orc’s balls were the heaviest of “items” she has dealt with.

“Quit playing, accept how worthless your martial arts are.” The loincloth is removed by the orc itself, letting that monster drop on Meiling’s face. The shaft is grotesque as it is, so wide it covers most of her face. She feels the pulsating veins, the steamy aura coming from it. Her sense of smell has been destroyed completely with the unwashed scent his length gives.

“S-Sakuya... I-I promise, I will obey you for life. Just save me....! ” She dropped all her honor to beg the maid for help, which she ignored. No one really cared for Meiling, her lazy ass could do nothing but complain. They just watched with grins on their faces as an Orc was about to rape, punish Meiling for everything she has done

“Please....!” Even with tears in her eyes, they remain in the same position. The Orc turning her to the side, huffing in the heat with his dick’s head pointing at her ear. “Sadness comes from the brain. No brain, no more sadness... only breed desire” these words are the last words she’ll understand with her free will. Soon, everything for Meiling would go LOUD. A green cock invades ear’s tunnel, stretching and filling it with his member.

“SHLOOORSH SHLOORSH” and sounds of the like are all she hears, accompanied by a few PLAPs on her cheek with his hefty or nuts. His length goes from earth to earth while she lay on the side. Meiling basically being put in the equivalent of mating press to ears.

Her brain was shaken, A LOT. Forcing her intelligence out of her with each thrust and shake his fat, putrid cock is given to her brain. Her disgust for the arc and his unwashed shaft grows weaker, her thoughts in general go silent at this point. Sakuya has shown the degeneracy a human can have, that the most disgusting off things can turn a human on, while Yokais have to go through it. 

  
Meiling’s disbelief stare has been looking towards Sakuya this entire time, turning more and more distorted as the Orc continues to rape her brain. Her frown, her teary eyes... They were turned into a stupid bliss expression, one that’s too unreal to believe. Moan after moan came out of the changed Meiling, unable to think what was right or wrong. 

“S-Sakuya...! SAKUYA! EVERYTHING I FEEL IS PLEASURE! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU GUYS ALWAYS! ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS! I DON’T MISS MY HOMELAND ANYMORE, I DON’T EVEN REMEMBER IT! PLEASE, LET ME CONTINUE TO WORK HERE!”

Meiling’s sexualized body jiggles around like a sex doll’s, one with no more thoughts other than being fucked. She was at her happiest moments of her life, she could enjoy her time at Scarlet’s Mansion to its fullest that she forgot where she even came from.

All she knew was, that her head was made to be an orc’s cumpdumpster. And she got what she wanted, cum of doubtful healthy quality is released on her head. Filling her up and obstructing both ears with cum, she couldn’t hear anything, not even her own orgasm at this action.

Sakuya holds her hands together, delighted with the result. “My sincere congratulations, Meiling has been successfully brainwashed. Just like promised, you can do whatever you want with her.” Said the pleased silver haired maid, smiling to hide her sins in a pure maiden’s smile.

“Marrying Meiling, can I do that? Impregnate Meiling, fill every hole she has with my Orc seed!” The Orc was flustered, smiling with drool leaking from his mouth. He asks for a lot, to have Meiling to himself.   
  


“Go ahead and take her, dress her up as a bride if you must. Enjoy your happy married life while it lasts.” Sakuya agrees, no hesitation in giving her coworker and friend away. Soon, they would see Meiling no more. 

He took the brainwashed Meiling onto his shoulder, Meiling unaware of their deal. Her ears blocked off with cum, and whenever she gets to her new home, her body will be a literal cumdump. “There he goes... Are you sure, Sakuya? Wasn’t this a request from mistress Remilia? We gave her away too quickly.” Patchouli worries, unsure of what Sakuya’s human mind is thinking. 

“Worry not, Patchy. I said “enjoy your married life while it lasts”, no? We’re taking them back, a year or two passing by won’t be noticed by a vampire. ” Sakuya’s smile becomes sinister, scarier than any Yokai to exist. Patchouli understands her unholy plan, trembling in pleasure for the sadism this maid has.

“You’re a demon in human skin, Sakuya. That’s why I obey every word you say, mistress Remilia would be so proud if this weren’t a surprise.”

The demon in human skin planned a horrifying plan, will any kind hearted human stop her? Or, will she and the reader enjoy what happens next? No one knows.


End file.
